


Family Time

by mocking_words



Series: Romanogers Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon by sassaspazz on Tumblr: Steve asks Natasha if she’s seen his helmet, cause he’s getting ready for a mission. Then the two look down and see a four year old James Rogers running around wearing his daddy’s Captain America helmet, and the two are just smiling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

 It was a regular Monday morning in the Rogers household. Steve had gotten up at the crack of dawn for his usual five in the morning runs, now with Sam, although the latter didn’t join him until half an hour later.

“Morning Sam.” Steve greeted as he slowed down to a jog as he greeted his fellow crime fighter. “Morning Cap. You’re up and at it as usual.” Sam nodded, smiling in acknowledgment. “I’m not exactly a man who requires much sleep.” Steve said, giving him a half smile. Being a successful product of the Project: Rebirth did have its downsides. Unlike Clint or Tony, he couldn’t peg fatigue as an excuse when he was mentally drained or when he just wanted to take some time off to clear his head and spend time with his family. Natasha and James were his entire life and as James grew a little bit bigger every single day, he didn’t want to miss out on all the little things that would matter in the future. Steve wasn’t one to take national security lightly but sometimes even super soldiers need a break. As he and Sam debated about places to grab breakfast while they jogged, they watched as the rest of Washington slowly woke up from its drowsy slumber. 

* * *

 "Good morning Nat.” Steve smiled, looking at Natasha’s sleepy face. He’d gotten back from his run, showered and laid back down next to her. He enjoyed looking at her innocent features while she slept, something she would reprimand him for usually if she was awake. Being stared at, even by her husband, was something she could deal with less of. “Morning Rogers. How was your run?” his favourite redhead asked, yawning.

“Same as always. Sam and I grabbed breakfast at this diner downtown and it was good. I’ll take you and James there sometime.” He said, kissing her forehead. “Mm. Where’s James?” Natasha asked, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Our son takes after you, he enjoys sleeping in.” Steve smirked. “Spies need their downtime too Rogers.” She rolled her eyes, burying her face into his pillow, “How come your pillow always smells better than mine?” Natasha contemplated the question for a moment, “I’ve come to the conclusion that I just like smell of you.”

“And I like how you smell too.” he grinned, pulling her close and relishing the feeling of her being in his arms. A few years ago when he’d first been pulled out of the ice, he had never imagined this would be possible. But now it was real and he was here, no longer living in the past. Sure he missed it. It was much like a wound in his heart that healed but a scar would always be there to remind him of it. It kept him grounded and present, making him realize that he would always only have _now_ and that he needed to protect and cherish it best he could. It was perfect.

* * *

 “Steve, you’re not serious.”

 Natasha was peeved. She was definitely peeved at him. He sighed in frustration as he pulled on his uniform. It was seven in the morning and Nick Fury had just called and requested that Steve report to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to be assigned on another mission. She wasn’t mad about that. She was mad that he had to leave so soon after just returning from a mission less than a day prior.

“Can’t they send Barton? Or Tony? You’ve only just got back!” Natasha groaned, throwing her hands up, trying to emphasize her point even further. She followed him out from the kitchen to the living room after he grabbed a granola bar.

“Clint is in China and Tony’s on some press tour thing with Pepper.” Steve explained. “You know James misses you...” she said, trailing off. He couldn’t stand her being like that, “Hey, Nat, Nat, please don’t be mad or upset. I promise, just in and out. One day. I’ll be back in one day.” Steve gave her his puppy dog pout.

She didn’t relent and glared at him, “One day? Your flight to Australia would take you a day.”

“Anything for you.” He smiled, giving her a long kiss. “I swear I’m turning soft because of you.” Natasha muttered as he pulled her into an embrace. “You’re never soft on the new agents. I’ve seen people running in fear of you.” He said, grinning. New recruits at S.H.I.E.L.D decided that when they see the Black Widow, it was best to avoid her at all costs. Even so, Steve knew she was only breaking them in to make sure they were fit for their jobs. This is the only way they would be able to survive out there.

“Okay, I have to go before Fury blows a gasket.” Steve said as he made his way to their bedroom to grab his shield. “Nat, have you seen my helmet?” He asked, poking his head out of the doorway from their bedroom, snacking on the granola bar.

“Dadda!”

The familiar yelling of their son echoed through the living room. “I’ve found your helmet.” Natasha grinned. James Rogers was definitely Steve’s son. He had taken a fascination to Captain America ever since he’d been introduced to him and little James had apparently found Steve’s helmet somewhere in their closet. Currently, he had the oversized helmet hanging off his head lopsided as he ran around. It blocked his vision slightly, so he had to hold it up using his tiny hands. Natasha could only smile. Their son was adorable. He was still wearing his cute little bear onesie pyjamas which made it all the more adorable. “Natasha, why’s there a little bear running around our living room?” Steve chuckled as he pretended to chase James around, “Come here you.” James giggled, “Dadda slow!” Steve eventually picked up his stride a little to catch James and scooped him up into his arms, “Caught you!” Natasha laughed at the antics of her two boys, “Okay James. Time to hand over your stolen goods.” James took off the helmet and put it on to his dad’s head. “Okay Mama.”

Steve Rogers couldn’t have felt more blessed, standing there in the living room with his family as he held onto his son.

 


End file.
